1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of storage, retreival, and display devices and more specifically to a storage display cassette for storing or displaying marking pens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional storage systems used for storing and displaying large numbers of marking pens have consisted of a plurality of elongate compartments disposed adjacent to each other, the individual marking pens being inserted into the compartments. Such display systems are usually large and used at the point of purchase in retail merchandising. These systems have poor visual and physical access since they ordinarily display only the end of the marking pen to the prospective purchaser. Consequently it has been difficult for the purchaser to make a selection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,174 a display case for holding lead pencils is shown including a rack which is mounted to swing forwardly with respect to its casing. There being no provision for separating a pencil from others in the display this structure suffers from the disadvantages of the prior art since visual and physical access is limited to the ends of the pencils.
An artist working in his studio may also have need for a large number of marking pens of various colors and therefore also may beneficially use a storage stand for holding the marker pens. The storage systems generally in use for the professional home user have been adaptions of merchandising stands and as such have generally been too large and expensive or too small to hold a sufficient number of instruments. They also have the previously mentioned disadvantage of such systems, namely poor visual and physical access, due to the crowding of the pens next to one another.